


Le Régicide

by Pikassbutt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (Mais pas trop), Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikassbutt/pseuds/Pikassbutt
Summary: Le Régicide est une fanfiction en semi univers alternatif sur la série The Walking Dead, se concentrant sur Negan et un groupe provenant de celui de Rick Grimes, ayant pour mission de vaincre Negan. Dans cet univers, Shane Walsh est toujours en vie et n'a pas été le coéquipier de Rick.





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

"The only thing that burns in hell is the part of you that won't let go of your life: your memories, your attachments. They burn 'em all away." \- Bruce Joel Rubin, _Jacob's Ladder _.__

__\- Tu n’utilises plus ta chère et tendre Lucille ?_ _

____

Les mots demandaient de plus en plus d’énergie pour être prononcés, et Ellie se sentait pour la première fois totalement désemparée. Son regard empli de brume virevoltait à la recherche d’une solution, d’un plan de secours, mais il ne faisait que se poser sur ses amis au sol, tous aussi fatigués qu’elle après un tel combat acharné. Ou peut-être étaient-ils morts. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le Roi des Sauveurs qui venait de sortir une nouvelle fois un katana dont elle ignorait l’origine. Negan avança la lame à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme qui sentait le sang couler à la fois de son nez et de sa bouche.

____

\- Il y a un temps pour tout. Il ne s’agit plus de passer un message ici, ma belle. Il s’agit de mettre fin à tout ce merdier que tes petits amis et toi-même avez mis dans ma ville.

____

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre son revolver, posé seulement à quelques centimètres d’elle, mais n’y parvint pas. Sa main, son bras, tout son corps même, étaient dénués de force. Même respirer devenait un véritable défi. Elle cherchait à savoir lesquels de ses amis étaient encore parmi le monde des vivants, et lesquels se relèveraient d’ici quelques minutes pour tenter de dévorer son visage. Près d’une voiture en feu, elle crut apercevoir Carol aux côtés de Marla, mais impossible de savoir s’il s’agissait d’une hallucination due à la perte de tant de sang, ou la réalité. L’horreur était insoutenable et elle sentait la panique monter en elle. La jeune femme savait qu’en de telles circonstances, cela pourrait la tuer encore plus rapidement mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la contrôler. Elle avait déjà tant perdu.

____

____

____

____

____

____

\- Une dernière volonté ? Il parait que ça se fait. Et je te dois bien ça, en remerciement pour ces merveilleux moments passés tous les deux.

____

____

____

____

____

____

Ellie regarda son bourreau une seconde et le vit sourire d’un air moqueur. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol et une larme couler et humidifier la poussière sur son visage. Ça aurait dû être si simple… Tout ça n’aura donc servi à rien ?

____

____

____

____

____

____


	2. La Route

\- C’était quand ?

Ellie sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers la lune, entrouvrant les lèvres comme pour répondre, avant de les refermer aussitôt.

\- Vraiment, quand est-ce que tu t’es permise d’être heureuse pour la dernière fois ?

Elle sourit un instant en entendant la question de son compagnon de route. Elle se dit qu’elle n’avait probablement jamais été vraiment heureuse, car les gens sans problèmes étaient tous morts il y a de ça des années. Mais ce genre de discours n’était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Probablement la première fois que j’ai vu ton petit cul en uniforme, Shane.

Il eut un rictus et retourna à sa boîte de conserve. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment cette conversation avait commencé, mais ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu’elle devenait bien trop profonde pour lui. Elle le devenait même pour Marla, qui avait commencé à se moquer de l’ex-flic au moment où il avait jugé bon de poser cette question digne d’un film romantique. Du moins, si elle s’en référait aux quelques petits souvenirs qu’elle avait de sa soeur regardant les feuilletons du samedi après midi à la télévision. Elle remarqua que les images de la télévision lui semblaient plus claires que le visage de sa soeur, qui avait commencé à s’effacer de sa mémoire plusieurs mois auparavant.

\- Il reste combien de jours de marche ?

Shane leva les yeux de son repas en entendant la voix grave de Chris.

\- Un jour, peut-être deux. Si t’avais pas oublié de prendre la carte, j’en saurais probablement plus.  
\- On a croisé le ruisseau plus tôt dans l’après midi, je dirais qu’il reste pas plus d’un jour et demi, ajouta Ellie.

Marla se leva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de rejoindre la tente sous le regard d’Ellie, qu’elle ignora. Une fois le drap retombé, Ellie lâcha un soupir.

\- J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle soit là.  
\- Ne la laisse pas te distraire de ta mission, répondit Shane.

Carol regarda en direction des bois et vit Chris s’éloigner dans l’ombre. Elle se leva et le rejoint discrètement, mais d’un pas sûr. Elle évita chaque brindille sans même donner l’impression de baisser les yeux pour évaluer le terrain qu’elle semblait parcourir sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

\- Pisser.  
\- Seul, dans les bois, en pleine nuit.

Le jeune homme au crâne rasé se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais la mine basse.

\- Même pour ça il me faut ton approbation ?  
\- Il te faudrait surtout de la jugeote. Qu’est-ce qui te prend depuis quelques temps ? Chacune de tes actions semble plus stupide que la précédente. Si ce que tu cherches, c’est la mort, tu n’as pas choisi la bonne mission. On peut pas se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu’une personne ici.  
\- Pourquoi t’es venue ?

Cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres pendant des jours. Carol avait encore les lèvres ouvertes, coupée dans son sermon. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir, entendant le craquement d’une branche et le grognement d’un rôdeur affamé qu’elle localisa provenant du dos de Chris. Elle se mit à courir pour parcourir les quelques mètres l’éloignant du jeune homme avant d’attraper le col de son T-Shirt et de le tirer en avant. D’un geste rapide et maîtrisé, elle prit son couteau, le leva, et vint le planter entre les deux yeux du monstre, qui s’écrasa sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de répondre à la question du jeune homme. La scène parlait d’elle-même. Elle fit demi tour et rejoint le campement, repassant la phrase de Chris dans son esprit, accentuant un peu plus chaque fois ce ton méprisant qu’il avait employé. Lui, resta par terre quelques instants, tous ses sens en éveil, et la colère montant jusque dans ses joues déjà rouges écarlates. S’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’il détestait, c’était l’humiliation de se faire sauver les miches par une bonne femme. Peu importe de qui il s’agissait, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il vit un rondin de bois et le ramassa, le serrant entre ses doigts et la paume de ses mains, les yeux injectés de sang, et les veines gonflées sous sa peau. Il regarda le rôdeur et de toutes ses forces vint frapper le morceau de bois contre le crâne de ce dernier, encore et encore, jusqu’à ressentir à nouveau le vide émotionnel qui l’habitait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Carol s’assit près du feu de camp quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, massant les muscles endoloris.

\- Il a encore fait des siennes ?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lâcha un long soupir qui répondit à la question de Ray.

\- Tu veux que je lui parle ?  
\- Non. Je le connais trop bien. Ca ferait qu’empirer la situation.

Elle ramassa la gourde presque vide. Il n’avait pas plu depuis des jours et ils commençaient à manquer d’eau. Ils pensaient se ravitailler au ruisseau, mais c’était sans compter la bonne cinquantaine de rôdeurs allongés étripés tout au long du cours d’eau, empoisonnant celle-ci. Un massacre que le groupe avait mis sur le dos de leur ennemi numéro un - la raison de leur présence.

Mais les pensées de Carol se tournèrent à nouveau vers Chris lorsqu’elle le vit au loin sortir de l’ombre créée par les buissons et les arbres, ses chaussures maculées de sang noir et de morceaux de chaire en décomposition.

\- Je m’inquiète pour lui. Depuis que Shane est entré dans nos vies, il a beaucoup changé.

Ellie se leva et enjoint à chacun de rejoindre son lit de fortune. La route n’était pas terminée et ils auraient tous besoin de toute l’énergie que leur corps pouvait leur fournir pour arriver à leur destination. Le feu de camps finit de s’éteindre pour laisser les tentes improvisées dans l’obscurité la plus complète.

 

Le soleil fit son apparition bien trop tôt pour le groupe qui commençait à sentir la fatigue s’accumuler. Cela faisait déjà trois matins et ils ne voyaient pas la fin de leur périple s’approcher, malgré les encouragements d’Ellie. Ils détruisirent jusqu’à la dernière preuve de leur présence en ces bois avant de lever le camp.

Les heures passaient, les pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds et la fatigue de plus en plus pesante. Les pauses étaient espacées de quelques heures, deux ou trois en fonction des besoins du groupe, et s’effectuaient dans le silence le plus complet. Il s’avérait que passer des jours collés les uns aux autres rendait les gens nerveux et colériques.

Ellie regardait au loin, fixant un point noir qu’elle prit pendant quelques secondes pour une pancarte avant de voir un reflet provoqué par la lumière du soleil contre un objet métallique. La brune fit en sorte que tout le monde se cache dans les arbres de chaque côté de la route, dans le silence.

Shane prit ses jumelles mais la cible était trop éloignée et il était incapable de faire la différence entre un simple rôdeur, et un homme potentiellement armé. Ellie fit un geste à Ray pour lui demander de l’accompagner, et ils se séparèrent, chacun empruntant un chemin différent, de part et d’autre de la route, pour rejoindre ce qui s’avérait être une menace pour le groupe. Le tout était de savoir à quel point ils étaient en danger, avant de chercher à éliminer celui-ci.

Ray arriva le premier sur les lieux. Il écarta quelques branches en prenant soin de ne pas les briser et regarda entre les feuilles. Sa première vision fut celle d’un canon pointé droit sur sa tête.

\- Sors, negro. Lentement, et les mains en l’air.

Il s’exécuta, se relevant lentement avant de sortir de l’arbuste, suivant le mouvement de l’homme le tenant en joug.

\- Avance, sous-merde. Tourne toi, et mets les mains sur la tête. Plus vite ! Vous êtes vraiment tous lents d'esprit, hein ?

Ellie se baissa et observa la scène, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde s’en sorte indemne. Elle repéra derrière elle plusieurs rôdeurs, lui interdisant l’utilisation d’une quelconque arme à feu, sous peine de se voir attirer d’autres problèmes. Elle sentit la sueur perler sur son front et sa respiration s’intensifier. Son meilleur ami avait désormais le canon du revolver contre la colonne vertébrale, les mains derrière la tête, pendant que son assaillant lui faisait les poches et le débarrassait de tout ce qui pouvait servir d’arme. Elle aperçut un tatouage d’un symbole qui faisait tout son sens dans le cou du vieil homme - une croix gammée.

Ellie sentit la colère rougir ses joues et empoigna son couteau. Elle fit attention aux obstacles sous ses pieds et traversa la route jusqu’à arriver derrière le vieillard. La brune attrapa les cheveux de l’homme d’une main et entoura son cou du bras droit, appuyant la lame aiguisée contre sa gorge.

\- Même après l’apocalypse des gens comme toi s’en tiennent encore à leurs idéaux racistes de merde ?

Il lâcha son arme et son sourire disparut pour faire place à une expression de peur sur son visage. Shane, Carol, Chris et Marla arrivèrent à leur tour, voyant que la situation s’était envenimée. Ellie prit les armes du vieil homme et le fit s’agenouiller avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos grâce à une cordelette qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle alla voir Ray qui était encore choqué et tremblant.

Shane tourna autour de l’homme, un regard de prédateur sur le visage. Chris suivait le moindre de ses mouvements du regard avec grande attention.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de toi, hein ? dit-il en s’agenouillant à quelques centimètres du visage du vieil homme.  
\- Je m’appelle Arthur, j’ai une femme, un fils et une petite fille qui attendent que je revienne avec de la nourriture-  
\- Tais-toi.

Marla s’avança d’un pas et posa une main sur l’épaule de Shane.

\- Ne lui fais rien, s’il te plaît, dit-elle. Sa famille compte sur lui.  
\- Marla, recule, intima Ellie. T’étais pas là et tu n'as pas vu ni entendu tout ce que cet homme a envoyé à Ray. C'est pas une bonne personne, et je suis prête à parier qu’il ment sur toute la ligne. Il a sûrement tué des tas de personnes, probablement même avant la fin du monde.  
\- Et le tuer ferait de nous des personnes qui ne valent pas mieux que lui.  
\- On peut pas le laisser partir, Marla. Il pourrait nous suivre, nous attaquer à nouveau, ajouta Carol.

Shane se redressa et regarda l’homme de la tête aux pieds, s’arrêtant sur des détails qui sembleraient insignifiants à n’importe qui, comme sa coupe de cheveux, le drapeau confédéré cousu à sa veste en jean, les cicatrices de ses poignets. Il garda les yeux fixés sur celles-ci pendant de longues secondes alors que le débat continuait entre les autres membres du groupe. Il n’écoutait plus, tout lui semblait sourd, il entendait le battement de son coeur dans ses tempes, et sentait sa pression sanguine augmenter dans sa carotide. Il prit son arme, la colla au front d’Arthur et avant même que Marla ait le temps de réagir, appuya sur la détente. Le sang gicla autour de la tête du vieillard et il s’écroula sur le sol, créant une flaque écarlate autour de sa nuque. Le visage de Marla se décomposa. Il était difficile d’imaginer que durant ces quelques années d’apocalypse, la jeune fille n’avait jamais vu d’être humain mourir sous ses yeux. Plus personne ne dit un mot.

\- La question se posait même pas.

De son regard, Shane guida les yeux d’Ellie vers les poignets du cadavre. Elle fronça les sourcils et s’accroupit près de la flaque de sang encore en expansion.

\- Ces cicatrices… Elles représentent-  
\- Oui. Chacune de ces petites entailles représente une personne à qui il a pris la vie. Désolée ma belle, mais il n’est pas question qu’on prenne des risques pareil.

Il passa à côté de Marla sans lui accorder le moindre regard alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de la belle blonde. Carol la prit par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras, une main dans les cheveux, alors qu’Ellie fouillait les poches de l’homme afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile. Ses doigts effleurèrent un rectangle de papier qu’elle sortit délicatement. Marla jeta un oeil par dessus l’épaule de Carol et aperçut brièvement ce qu’Ellie tenait entre ses mains avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Elle n’eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre ce que ses yeux avaient capturé. Une photo de famille. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et regarda le reste du groupe reprendre la route, têtes baissées. La jeune fille plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et sortit une pomme et une barre de céréales trouvées la veille dans une voiture laissée à l’abandon. Elle déposa les biens près du cadavre et rejoint Carol.

Le groupe avança à un rythme soutenu qui gênait Chris, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hâte. Shane lui lança un regard noir lui signifia de garder le silence.

\- On doit mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit et nous. On sait pas s’il faisait partie d’un groupe. Je prendrai pas le risque de vous mettre en danger, dit Shane. On entre en zone urbaine, donc tout le monde la ferme.

 

La nuit commençait à tomber et le groupe était désormais très proche de sa destination quand Ellie fut alertée par un vacarme derrière elle qui la fit se retourner brusquement. Chris était sur Ray, le tenant à la gorge, les yeux et les joues injectés de sang. Ellie se jeta sur le plus jeune pour le faire lâcher Ray et le maintint adossé au mur.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ?!  
\- C’est ma faute, répondit Ray.

Carol l’aida à se relever, le regard exprimant le besoin d’obtenir des réponses.

\- Je lui ai parlé de sa relation avec les autres membres du groupe, et en particulier avec toi, Carol. Et il a juste... explosé.  
\- C’est pas parce que tu veux baiser ma figure maternelle que ça fait de toi mon père, Ray.

Carol se posta près d’Ellie et lança un regard qui glaça le sang de Chris. Elle poussa légèrement la main d’Ellie et attrapa le jeune homme par le col, l’emmenant plus loin. Quelques mots étaient audibles, mais le sens général restait incompréhensible. Tout le monde se détourna de la scène et Shane secoua la tête. Chris baissa les yeux face à la réaction de ce dernier et n’ajouta pas un mot. Shane passa son regard le long du mur sur lequel Chris était appuyé un peu plus tôt et remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’une station service. Le soleil étant couché, personne n’avait même remarqué près de quoi ils s’avançaient.

\- Ce vacarme aurait fait sortir n’importe qui résidant ici, mort ou vivant. Je vais entrer m’assurer qu’on y sera en sécurité, et on s’arrêtera pour la nuit.

Il jeta un regard à Chris.

\- Et que ce genre de connerie ne se reproduise plus, ou crois-moi, Chris, je vais te faire passer l’envie de frapper sur les autres. On est en putain de mission pour tuer Negan, pas en week-end camping. Je pense pas que tu ais oublié ce qu’il a fait à ton frère, et je pense donc que tu es capable de comprendre en quoi on peut pas se permettre de se mettre sur la gueule entre nous.

Ellie tenta de désamorcer le conflit en sortant les lampes torches et en en procurant une à chacun.

\- Tout le monde sait ce qu’il a à faire. On rentre, on fouille et on sécurise. Allez, on se bouge.

 

La nuit fut calme et seule Ellie avait été incapable de fermer l’oeil. Elle l’avait passée à regarder le groupe dormir difficilement pendant qu’elle se passait en tête les pires scénarios possibles. Sa première rencontre avec Negan était la source de ses pires angoisses depuis des semaines déjà. Elle avait tenté de se calmer, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Shane à écouter les battements de son coeur pour accorder leurs rythmes cardiaques. Mais jamais elle ne parvint à garder les paupières fermées, ce qui ne lui avait été utile que durant ses tours de garde.

La lumière du soleil lui servit d’alarme et elle réveilla chaque membre du groupe individuellement. Chris sortit fumer une cigarette pendant que chacun ramassait ses affaires en avalant un des derniers morceaux de nourriture restant au fond des sacs. Après une minute, il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

\- Eh, je crois qu’on est arrivés.

Tout le monde se précipita dehors. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir de hauts murs surmontés de bobines de fils barbelés sur lesquelles les rayons du soleil venaient se refléter.

\- Les amis, on entre en scène, annonça Shane.

Le groupe se prépara à partir et chacun avait la boule au ventre. Ils déchirèrent leurs vêtements, salirent leur visage. Ils mirent leurs affaires dans la réserve de la station service, ne gardant que des sacs à dos vides en dehors de vestes et de pantalons.

\- On fait comme on a dit, rappela Ellie.

Le chemin jusqu’à l’entrée de ce qu’ils s’imaginaient être l’Enfer fut à la fois interminable et beaucoup trop court pour les membres du petit groupe. Marla avait les larmes aux yeux. Celles-ci finirent par couler lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près de ce qui semblait être un panneau invitant quiconque à ne pas approcher. Tous les deux mètres, des pics sur lesquels étaient ficelées des têtes mouvantes de rôdeurs affamés servaient d’avertissement aux nouveaux arrivants.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent face à la grande porte, un garde les interrompit en les mettant en joug. Tout le monde leva les mains en l’air et les posa délicatement derrière leur tête. Ellie prit la parole en première.

\- Aidez-nous, je vous en prie. C’est ma petite soeur, elle est malade, et on a plus rien à manger ni à boire depuis des jours… On est prêts à tout pour vous payer, mais s’il vous plaît, laissez nous entrer.

Un deuxième garde pointa son canon en direction des plus âgés.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Marla prit soudainement la parole sous le regard presque paniqué d’Ellie.

\- On a des informations sur Rick Grimes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

\- Ils ont tué notre grand père hier. Vous pouvez aller voir, son cadavre est encore sur la route, ils l’ont laissé là, comme un moins que rien, pour se faire manger par les rôdeurs. Ma soeur fait tout pour nous maintenir en vie. Et on fera tout ce que vous voudrez. On sait que vous recherchez Rick et son groupe. Ils… ils pensaient qu’on était avec vous. J’ai entendu leur plan d’attaque.

Tout le monde était choqué par ce que venait d’inventer la jeune blonde qui jusqu’à présent n’avait jamais fait preuve de tant de courage. Ellie passa sa main sur l’épaule de Marla en la caressant, essuyant de fausses larmes au coin de ses yeux pour donner un peu plus de crédit à cette histoire.

\- Et il est où ce cadavre ?  
\- A quelques kilomètres au nord, près de la station service.

Le groupe entendit le premier garde demander au deuxième de contacter l’avant-poste de cette zone. Un moment qui sembla être une éternité s’écoula avant que l’on entende la radio du garde s’animer dans un crépitement rendant la conversation inaudible. Le garde releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- Au moins cette histoire de cadavre a l'air réelle.  
\- Je vous en prie, répondit Marla, je me sens très faible. Nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez.

Avant que le garde n’ait le temps de répondre, une main couverte d’un gant de cuir noir se posa sur son épaule. Un homme de peut-être quarante cinq ou cinquante ans, aux cheveux noirs plaqués, fit son apparition. Sa veste de cuir faisait se refléter la lumière du soleil. Mais ce qui était le plus voyant, c’était son sourire si étrange, si incompréhensible. Il poussa le garde sur le côté. Ellie chuchota son nom : Negan.

\- Alors... Qu’est-ce qu’on a là ?


End file.
